We Wont Back Down
by Shadowmaster115118
Summary: A group of students are thrown Into a world of walking nightmares, and the only thing keeping them alive Is each other...but for how long.


Hello everyone Shadowmaster here just letting you all know that my other story Is still going I'm just at a blockade so I don't know what I want to do with the next chapter and I came up with this new story so I hope you guys enjoy.

Keith's P.O.V Second Year student

Tick...tick...tick, was all Keith kept hearing as he looked out the window while the teacher spoke to the class. The ticking kept getting louder like the minutes on the clock were screaming at him. Sighing Keith laid his head down on his desk with a yawn, he had been at a party the night before and almost didn't make to school In the morning. His light brown hair was In all kinds of directions. Still he couldn't help but smile at how great that party had been. Suddenly a foot hit him In the leg making his head to shoot up toward the culprit.

Foot came from Josh the school mute/emo. Most people hate Josh but I really never had a problem with him, really I'm like his only friend In this school. Well except for morgan, she always sticks up for him and tries to make him talk. It's really a funny sight. I guess they call him emo because his mother and father died when he was 13 so he had to live alone, he always stayed away from people and only wore black so that kinda got stuck with him.

Josh looked at me with a bored look but I could tell he was telling me to pay attention. I smirked and gave him the finger causing him to roll his eyes and turn back to the teacher. With a sigh I leaned back In my chair and drifted back Into my thoughts of the night before with a smirk on my face.

Thud...Thud..Thud, came from the door to the classroom causing the teacher to stop his lecture and walk over to the door. Sliding the door open stood a student pale skin and pale eyes looking rate at the teach. "Excuse me are you alright.." Once the words left the teachers mouth the student lunged forward sank his teeth Into the teachers neck. The teacher screamed as blood start to cover the floor. Two of the guys In front of the room got up and pulled the crazy student of the teacher. "Shit what's wrong with you!" Yelled one of the guys holding the crazy student. The other student reached down to see If the teacher was alright only to see the same white eyes that the crazy student had starring rate at him. The teacher the students arm and sunk his teeth Into his flesh causing the student scream and punch the teacher, but It wouldn't let go.

I stared at the scene unfolding In front of me with fear coursing through my veins. The class erupted and ran for the door In the back of the room. With everyone shoving to get through the door It caused even more problems, because now people were hitting each other to get out. Yet I sat In my seat frozen, Josh shot out of his seat and grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of my seat and pointed at the window then back down to the chair. My brain was still freaking out but I managed to figure out what he was trying to tell me. Reaching down we both grabbed the chair, "Ok on the count of three...1...2...3!" I yelled as we through the chair as hard as we could at the window. As the chair made contact with the window I made a huge crack In the window and withIn seconds the window shattered Into a million peices. "Fuck yeah!, lets go!" I said climbing out the window and stood on the edge. A few feet away was a tree branch, pushing all my fear down I jumped and latched onto the branch with dear life. Moving over to the trunk of the tree and looked back at Josh. He hung from the branch like he did this all the time, Looking at me he nodded down telling me to go. With a grunt I slowly climbed down the tree.

When my feet touched the ground I started to look around only to see them all over. Students were being eaten all around us, and we can't do anything about It. That just pissed me off. Josh stood behind me waiting for me to move or to do something, Sighing I look around and found two bats against the wall. They must have been left behind by the baseball team, Grabbing both bats I through one at Josh wich he caught and nodded a thank you to me. "We have to find a way out of here, leaving on foot seems like are best bet so lets go we have to go out the back the main gates are locked rate now."

I said as we started to run through the baseball fields. We almost were through the fields when we came to a stop, standing before us was a huge horde of these things. I turned to go the other way only to see more behind us, Josh had his bat raised and his back to me. "Shit man, we have to push through we'll die otherwise." I said glancing back at Josh, he was smirking a little when he turned to me and held out his fist to me. bumping my fist against his we both turned and charged the horde In front of us. Yes this was a dumb move, but even If we don't make It we still went out fighting...

Morgans P.O.V

God dammit, no matter how hard I hit these guys they still won't stay down. One of "Them" lunged at me again, sidestepping It I punched It In the face causing It to stumble back. Growling I rushed forward, jumping up I smashed my knee In Its face making It drop with a thud. "What's the matter Morgan...having trouble?" Kate said behind me. Kate Is the second best hand to hand fighter In the school, She has light blond hair and soft brown eyes that shine during the day. She's the second best hand to hand fighter because I'm first and she still can't beat me. So when she asked If I was having trouble I growled at her, she just looked at me and giggled.

"No now come on we have to move, we made a lot of noise and that seems to draw them In." I said making my way down the hallway with kate following close behind me. "Well what's the plan we can't fight all of them, I'm already getting worn out." Kate whispered as we moved down the stairs to the first floor. I nodded agreeing with her I was already getting really tired fighting these things. "I don't know but are best best Is to find a way off campus and getting some were safe." I said quietly.

Pushing the front door open we came to the front of the campus, these creatures filled the courtyard and I had no Idea what to do. Think...think, "Kate we have to go out the back." I whispered. Kate nodded as we slowly started to go around the school. We stopped at the baseball fields, because the field was covered In dead bodies of them and sitting In the middle of all the bodies was Keith and Josh. They were covered head to toe In blood and scratches. "Josh!, Keith!" I yelled as we ran toward them. Their heads shot In our direction keith looked relieved and Josh had a smirk on his face. I smiled and smashed Josh Into hug knocking him over. "You're alive!" I said as I helped him to his feet. I was so happy that Josh was okay, I didn't even care that I got blood on me. "It's good to see that you girls are alright" Keith said as he got to his feet.

"Did you guys do this?" Kate asked looking around at all the dead bodies. Keith shrugged and nodded, "yeah that was a close one though, you girls look like you had a hell of a time to." We both looked down and saw that are clothes were ripped In place and had blood on them. "Yeah these things just wouldn't stay down!" I growled. Keith held up his bat and said, "you have to smash the head to keep them down." Josh stepped forward and pointed at the horde of them slowly walking toward us from behind causing our conversation to come to a quick end. "Come on we have to get to the gate at the back of the school!" keith yelled as we took off running across the field toward the back of the school. Once we reached the gate Keith tried to open It only find It locked. "Damnit!" Keith yelled as he kicked the gate. Looking back I could see the horde getting closer. "Guys we need to hurry" I said watching the horde.

Josh ran up next to Keith and pointed up and got against the wall cupping his hands to give everyone a boost. Keith went first, then kate, and finally me. "Don't you dare look up my skirt!" I mumbled blushing as he helped me over the wall. Keith lend down with his hand held out, Josh was about to grab It when one of "Them" grabbed his leg. Josh whipped around and kick It In the face and jumped grabbing keiths hand. Pulling Josh over the wall, everyone stood there for a moment to catch their breath. "Now what?" Kate asked looking at Keith. Keith sighed and looked at Josh "your house?" Josh gave a quick nodded and started to lead the way down the street.

Ok everyone thats chapter one of my new story I hope you liked It, please review and leave comments.


End file.
